Brave
by SVU.BAU.CSI
Summary: A case with six girls hits home base with Emily e choice she made eleven years a go would come back to of right now there isn't really a pairing yet.
1. Case

"Got a case."JJ said holding up a file.

After everyone was seated Garcia pulled up photos of five girls. JJ pointed to a redhead with shoulder long hair."Annabelle Lewis age 15."She pointed to the next photo of a girl with long blonde hair"Kathleen Carter age 14."Next she pointed to a girl with brown curly hair."Kay Thompson age 13."After her she pointed to a girl with wavy copper coloured hair."Caitlan Jones age 12."The last girl had a mix of black and brown hair"Gracie Reynolds age 11."

Emily was paying attention to the names"All these names either mean Pure,Beauty,or Grace."

"Also all the girls are a year younger than the one before."Reid pointed out.

JJ continued to read the file."Each girl was abducted on their way home from unsub waits two days between each last one was two days last we have no clue what he's doing with his victims."

"He's organized he keeps to a plan,but doesn't keep to a type ,but the names are special to him."Rossi said already starting on the profile.

"Wheels up at ten."Hotch said walking out of the room.

On the plane Rossi and Hotch were going back over the was talking to Garcia on the phone getting background on the and JJ were playing a card was looking out the plane never got easier just durable,but cases with kids made you reconsider your career.

When they landed everyone went to talk to the victims next day JJ came running into the room with a picture."Casey Evans age 10 was abducted from outside her foster home."

Emily started thinking remembering the meaning of Casey."Casey means brave."

"He changed his victim is nothing like the he abducted her from her home."Rossi said looking at the photo with the girl who had jet black hair matching Emily's.

**Please let me know what you think.I do not own Criminal Minds.**


	2. Background

**This story takes place eleven years after Emily was in Emily never left the team.**

"Derek did Garcia get anything on our victims?"JJ said walking into the room.

"Annabelle is a cheerleader and has straight A'.Kathleen plays softball and soccer. Kay is in book club and science plays basketball and plays the takes dance and plays the piano."Derek said going over the notes Garcia gave him.

"Anything on the families?"Hotch said joining everyone else.

"Nope just normal stuff."

Emily who was going back over the case asked the next question."What about Casey?"

"That's a different story."Derek said.

Rossi took the file from Derek."Closed adoption.2 years ago her adopted parents were 's been in six foster gets good grades and use to take voice."

"Why would he change his emo?"Derek asked taking the file back.

"Maybe this girl means something to our unsub."JJ suggested.

Reid who was on the phone put his phone down."A neighbor called saying that she saw her neighbor, Rick Matthews,carrying a box of toys and kids clothing."

"I'll call Garcia."Derek said grabbing his phone.

"Do we have an address Reid?"Emily said refilling her coffee cup.

"Yep got it right here."Reid replied holding up a piece of paper.

Derek came back in the room holding a file."Rick Mathews he had a younger sister who died when she was ten he was parents put him in boarding school when he was gets disability from a car accident that left him with back problems."

"Okay let's go bring him in."Hotch said grabbing his jacket.

**Please let me now what you think.**


	3. Scared

**Thanks for the reviews and pairing suggestions.**

When they arrived they saw a dark blue van in the quickly gave orders"Emily,JJ,and Derek and Reid follow me."Derek and the girls quietly opened the gate to the backyard and went to the back once again gave orders over the earpiece"Remember there is at least six girls in here.1..2..3..go."It didn't take long for them to find their guy sitting on the couch asleep."FBI put your hands up."Rossi yelled while Hotch cuffed the startled half a sleep ,JJ,Reid, and Derek put their weapons down and went in search of the six girls.

Derek entered a room with purple walls and green stripes with three beds."He defiantly had these girls"He said shutting the first reached for the next room that also held three beds with pink flower the floor sitting in a circle were five girls playing go fish to try to keep there minds off of what might happen to except Emily walked over to the girls showing their badges.

Emily was still standing in the door way"Where is the other girl?"The oldest girl pointed to the far walked over to we're the youngest girl was curled into a tiny ball."Hi Casey can you look at me?"The little girl didn't move."I'm not going to hurt you I work for the FBI."The little girl glanced up at her but didn't move."Would you like to see my badge?"Emily was trying to get her to warm up to being around people so she could take her out of the ,JJ,and Derek had already taken the rest of the girls received a nod from her she handed Casey her badge."Why don't you come out of the corner."Emily begged a a few minutes the girl slowly came out from the corner."Would you like me to carry you?"When she received a small nod she lifted up the girl who was way to small for her noticed a few marks around the girls hands and wrist.

She walked out of the room and was greeted by Rossi."Just seeing what was taking so long."Dave the man Casey started to a noticed"Don't worry this is my friend Dave he has a badge too."The little girl stopped shaking but didn't make eye contact with him.

Outside there was a few police cars and Hotch was giving orders"Three girls can ride with Reid and other three can ride with JJ and and I will ride with the sheriff."Emily walked over to Hotch"Hotch that might not be a good choice."Hotch sighed"I don't see why not."JJ walked over and went to take the youngest girl from screamed and held onto her even tighter."That's why.""Okay JJ your with me."Emily ended up switching places with on of the other girls since Casey was holding onto the sheriff's department all the kids parents and a social worker were waiting for the kids.

**What do you think?**


	4. Social Worker

Emily walked over to the social worker."Hi I'm agent Emily Prentiss."

The social worker smiled"Nice to meet you agent Prentiss,I'm Jaydon Mitchell."

Casey stayed quiet the whole time holding on to social worker held her arms out to Casey."Come on time to go to your new home."

Emily frowned knowing this wasn't going to go had a feeling she knew who Casey was and that wasn't going to make it any easier."Don't say I didn't warn you."Which that she went to hand Casey to before she screamed.

"Come on Casey don't you want to meet your new foster parents?"Jaydon asked trying to get Casey to let go of Emily.

Casey shook her head against Emily."I'm going to put you down so I can see your face okay."Emily said setting Casey down.

After setting her down she bent down eye level to Casey."Do you want to go with me?"Emily asked not being able to stand how upset Casey was.

Then Emily looked up at the social worker holding Casey's hand."I want to be her foster parent."

"We'll have to do a background and some paper work,but you can take her since if there was something in your background you wouldn't be an agent."Emily gave Jaydon her number so they could meet up with the paper work.

Emily thought to herself"Hotch will not like this."

**I know it's a short anyone else excited for Criminal Minds tonight.**


End file.
